(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fault localization in Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) networks, and more particularly to a stand-alone interactive data fault localization system and method that guides an ATM system operator through the fault localization process without having to be integrated into the ATM network.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The localization of data faults in Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) networks has previously required users to either (i) manually assemble information related to the connectivity or functionality of every data type and subsystem along an ATM network and then verify same, or (ii) use a tool that is integrated into the network itself. The manual approach can only be undertaken by an experienced network operator with extensive knowledge of the ATM network. Further, this operator must track all subsystem users and producers of a failed data type as the operator manually brings up/shuts down various points along the network in order to verify network connectivity. The information tracking and manual verification requires a lot of time and effort, and has a great potential for the introduction of human error.
Fault location tools that are integrated into the ATM network provide the means to systematically verify data point connectivity and functionality. However, because these tools are integrated into the network, they may be subject to malfunction when there is a network malfunction. Furthermore, the network-integrated tool is not portable.